


Fucking Machine

by SPNfan121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, Fucking Machines, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNfan121/pseuds/SPNfan121
Summary: Sam and Dean have some fun with a fucking machine.





	Fucking Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new here. I'm from Germany and this is my first story. I'll hope you enjoying it and tell me if there are some mistakes.

Dean hasn’t thought that he’ll be in a situation like this. He hasn’t thought that he would do something like this at all. But he also can’t deny that he likes the way that Sam becomes more of a sex monster in bed. His brother is as dirty as he is and it’s pretty good.

Right now, Dean’s lying on the bed, naked and a big fake cock is slowly moving inside him. He doesn’t even know that it was possible to buy a fucking machine on the internet. But that was it, apparently.

He couldn’t believe how Sam has talked him into this. But how could he say no to Sam when he’s giving him that puppy dog eyes look? That was impossible and Dean knows it. And to be honest he was always curious about everything. So why wouldn’t he just try something like this?

Dean moans softly as the fake cock pushed into him. Fuck, why does that feel so good? He never thought that it would feel like this? God, he never dreamed about this at all. It was a little different from Sam’s cock, but it was not bad anyway.

The toy was black and a little bigger than Sam’s cock. He feels so full with this toy like he has never felt before in his life. And it’s fucking amazing.

“You like it, Dean? Do you like to have that big fake cock inside you? You feel so full right now, aren’t you?” Sam was standing beside the bed and looked at his big brother. He was so beautiful. Lying on the bed and moaning with pleasure as the dildo slowly moves inside and out. 

Sam smiles and slowly starts to strokes his cock and moans while watching Dean getting fucked by a machine. It was the hottest thing he has ever seen. He could just come from watching his brother right now.

“Yeah, Sammy. I like it. I’m so full. Oh God”, moaned Dean and closed his eyes for a second. Enjoying the pleasure he was feeling. Then he opened his eyes again and looked down, saw how the dildo pushed inside. His cock was rock hard and pre-come dropping onto his stomach. 

“Do you think we can speed the machine up a little bit?” Sam asks and reaches for the remote control, which was on the nightstand and took it in his hand.

“Yes,” groaned Dean and keep eye contact with his brother, watching him as he presses a button on the remote control.

Within a second the dildo starts to move faster and Dean moans loudly, almost screams. He throws his head back and couldn’t do anything but to take it. He feels how the dildo hits his prostate every time it drives back in. 

“Fuck, Sam. Yes, right there.” Dean doesn’t know where was up and down because the pleasure that he feels was insane. He wants to touch himself so badly that it hurts just to think of it.

“Look at you. You’re so beautiful taking everything I’ll give to you.” Sam bends down to kiss Dean softly.

Deans sighs in the kiss and moves his hand into Sam’s neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was gentle in the first seconds of it, but the passion stars to grow and it was incredible. The older brother moans into the kiss, as Sam moves his tongue over his bottom lip.

A second later Dean opened his mouth and let Sam’s tongue in. Their tongues started to move around each other and Sam whimpers into the kiss.

It was just amazing and Sam could kiss Dean for hours, but they needed air, so he slowly pulls away and looked into these beautiful green eyes of his brother.

Dean’s breathing quickened; he slowly moves his hand to his cock. He needs to touch himself, otherwise, he thought he was about to explore, because of the pleasure. And the dildo was still pushing into him, again and again. 

“No,” said Sam firmly. He knew what his brother was about to do. But that’s not the way he wants that. He has something else on his mind. 

“What?” Dean doesn’t know what was going on. What does Sam mean with no?

“You don’t touch yourself. I want you to come untouched.” Sam’s moving around the bed to the other side and joins Dean on the bed for the first time tonight.

“But- I don’t know if I can do this.” Dean almost whimpers. God, that was just too embarrassing. Why does he have to make such noises? But back to the point, why his brother does want from him to come untouched? Yeah, that would be hot, but still, he hasn’t touched his cock the whole time, since they started this. 

“I know that you can do this. God, it would be so fucking hot if you come without a touch to your cock.” Sam whispers into Dean’s ear and his voice sounded raw and was so full of desire that Dean was thinking if he could just come from this. Sam’s voice was so fucking sexy and Dean moaned a little.

Sam puts his lips against Dean’s neck and places little kisses there. He knew how sensitive his brother was there. He smiles as he hears the soft groan from him.

Sam pulls away and looks down, where the dildo fucks into Dean. Sam licks his lips. God, he could spend the whole day watching his brother getting fucked. He never knew that it would be that hot.

“Sammy, please. Let me touch my cock. I can’t take it anymore,” Dean’s whining now and his cock still lay on his stomach, untouched. Fuck, he knew how hot it would be to come just like this, but he couldn’t do it. It was too much for him.

“God, look at you. You’re so desperate to come, aren’t you?”

“Yes, please. Sammy, I want to come.” Dean doesn’t give a shit how needy and desperate he sounds. He just knows he wants to come. 

“No, but you can suck my cock, instead,” suggests Sam and knees on the bed a moment later. 

Dean could nothing else do, but to nod.

Sam’s holding his cock in his hand and moves a little closer to his brother. He’s looking into his amazing green eyes full of desire and need. His brother was really beautiful. 

Dean opens his mouth and watches as Sam pushes his cock against his lips. Immediately, Dean could feel the bittersweet taste of Sam’s come against his lips. He couldn’t hold back a moan. He loves this too much, loves how his brother tasted.

Slowly, Sam moves his cock inside Dean’s mouth and groans by the moment he felt the hot, wet mouth of his brother around him.

Dean starts to suck a little on the tip, groans as he takes another taste of Sam’s pre-come. Slowly he moves his head further down Sam’s cock, wants to take more of this beautiful cock inside his mouth. 

“Fuck, Dean. You’re so good at this, love how you’re wet mouth feels around me. You’re a little slut for my cock, aren’t you?” Sam puts his hand on the back of Dean’s head, strokes his short hair and gasps. His brother was born to suck his cock. 

Sam looks down, saw how Dean’s lips get stretched from his cock, as he moves his head up and down. 

Dean moans in response, as he moves his head a little faster. He feels Sam’s strong hand in his hair and he’s pulling a little bit. Dean couldn’t anything do, but gasps at the pleasure-pain he was feeling.

The older brother pulls away from Sam’s cock and looked him in the eyes. He’s licking his lips, which were a little red and gleam from Sam’s pre-come. 

“Answer me,” said Sam in a low voice. He wants, no, needs to hear those words from Dean. 

“Yes, I’m a slut for your cock.” Dean couldn’t believe what he was saying, but it’s the truth. He was a fucking slut for his brother’s cock. That was the only time in his life, where he doesn’t need to be the strong man. Were he can let go and that’s already. 

“Good.” Sam seems like very proud of himself. He loves the way Dean admits that he’s a slut for his cock.

“Sammy, I’m gonna…gonna come. Fuck.” Dean hisses and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, Dean. Come for me,” groaned Sam into his ear and that was it. 

Dean could feel his balls getting tighter and with a loud groan, he comes. For a second his world went black. 

Sam pants as he watched as Dean reached his orgasm. To watch how Dean comes untouched was that hottest thing Sam has ever seen in his life.

He strokes himself a little faster and a second later, he screams as he felt, how he comes too. 

Both needed a minute to come down from their high. 

Sam turned off the fucking machine and smiles at his brother. 

“That was amazing,” said Dean breathless and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Yeah, it was,” replied Sam and pulled his brother into his arms.

Satisfied, Dean leans closer to Sam and closed his eyes, when sleep overcame him.

Sam looked a few minutes at his brother before he falls asleep as well.


End file.
